Face Identity
by Rainbow Defender
Summary: Adoette finds herself in a place she doesn't remember coming to on her own, after tragic circumstances. The seven set out to find a mysterious demigod that suddenly disappears from their radar, and they both, the seven and Adoette find that they battle a long lost, even more than before powerful enemy.
1. Artemis

The woman placed the child inside the carriage, looking for a man who would do the same as Ms. Jackson had done. If any of her hunters saw her with this kid...

Immediately, she felt a presence behind her. Artemis turned around, and saw a man, tall in height, stubble lining his chin, loose-fitting clothes, but a kind face. He had been following her. Artemis turned into a middle-aged woman, with brown, straight hair instead of her curly black, and a pink sweater with jeans.

"Hello," The man said, stopping beside the carriage. Dirt lined his fingernails, and on his shoes.

"Uh, hello, sir."

"I was wondering if you had any spare change."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I don't." In fact, all Artemis had on her person was a couple gold drachmas, and a hidden sliver of moonlight. She hated being in her brothers part of the world. Artemis kept walking, pushing the stroller in front of her.

The man nodded, but didn't move away. Instead, he moved a bit closer to the baby in the stroller, and looked inside. His immediate expression was confusion, ans he looked at Artemis, then back at the baby.

Artemis recognized his confusion, and quickly masked the baby to look like the middle-aged woman she looked like now. He suddenly relaxed as if there wasn't anything wrong in the first place. He still kept unusually close to the carriage.

All day, Artemis had been strolling around Brooklyn to find a father for this child. She didn't want to take the kid to Camp Half-Blood yet because that didn't seem like the right thing to do because there was no one to raise the child there as a mother or a father. And since it's parent had already died, _she _was given the job of finding a suitable family for the kid to be raised, then be taken to Camp Half- Blood for training. She couldn't believe she was doing this for _her. _After all she's done for _me. _Artemis brushed away the thought. Her godly brothers and sisters would not need to know about this until the child is new mortal surrogate family would have to be smelly and gross, but also kind and thoughtful in raising a child to have the right morals and goals in it's later life. A satyr had already been assigned to watch out for the kid as it grew up.

Artemis had been planning it all along. She suddenly veered out onto the street where there were speeding cars, and would manipulate the mist to make it look like she was hit by a car so the kid would be raised by this man. A car came veering closer, closer, and _snap _she could see what the incident looked like in her mind, and played it all out in front of her. _A little bit of blood here, a little bit of brains over there,_ and she was done. She left the stroller behind a parked car for the man to take.

In fact, she had already had to do this almost three times today. And almost every one failed because the man in question didn't want the baby enough to steal it. The reason she needed the man to steal the baby was to be for certain that he would keep it, treasure it, and raise it. Those were it's mother's instructions.

Artemis stood invisibly near the baby stroller. The man stood there in complete shock over the unfortunate event that just happened, and immediately went to the baby stroller where Artemis was standing. Artemis made the baby's appearance stay with it until it knew it's true parentage. The man scooped the baby up into his arms. He just stared into the sleeping baby's face for a moment, and Artemis could swear she could see tears forming in his eyes.

He then straightened up, "I'll be your family now."

That was all Artemis was looking for. And with that she left to find her Huntresses.


	2. Late?

I wake up to my dad yelling my name. My alarm clock was still blaring. The time was 6:50. _Crap. We leave for school at seven. _I leap out of bed and throw my pajama shirt off while grabbing my white button-down shirt with my school logo on the left breast pocket. Only a retarded school would have _two _breast pockets. _How many pockets did you need? _I buttoned the shirt as quickly as I could, and headed into the bathroom. I glanced once at my pale face before bending down to retrieve my green and white plaid school skirt that I had tossed onto the floor the day before. I had already slept in some shorts, so I yanked the skirt over those and buttoned it on the side, and pulled the zipper up. I ran back into my room to get my clumped up sweater from my soccer practice bag, and shrugged it over my double-breasted-pocketed shirt, making sure the collar wasn't stuck underneath. I jogged back into my bathroom, and hold my hair out of my face as I wash the sleepy out of my eyes with water and gain a little color to my naturally ghost-pale face. I brushed my teeth hurriedly, and glanced at the watch on my wrist that I had gotten when I was six that unnaturally still fits on my wrist. 6:54. _Wow. New record. _

I slowed down to do my hair in a high ponytail, and to add a little blush to my colorless cheeks. Dad said that my mom died when I was very little, but wouldn't say anything more than that. Every time I asked him why I didn't look like him at all, he just answered that I looked exactly like my mom. Mousy brown _poop _colored hair, white, pale face and body, and eyes to match the hair. I was always skinny as a twig, but I always felt like I carried more, like I had invisible fat hiding in places on my body. I checked again. _nope. _

_"Addie! Come on! Were going to be late... Again!"_

Crap. I still didn't even have my shoes on yet, nor did I have my soccer bag packed. I just shoved my cleats and shin guards and socks in there, along with my pajama shirt, and hoped for the best. I snatched my shoes and slung my bags over my shoulders. I checked my watch again. 7:00. _We should be gone by now. _I ran out of my room into the foyer where my step-mom was waiting.

"_Come on you little bastard!_ I'm going to be late for my horse riding lesson!" She was all suited up and everything. She had her riding boots on, half-chaps too, and she had her helmet and crop dangling from her wrist. I looked around for my father, but stopped. She wouldn't call me a bastard if my father wasn't in the house. I immediately cringed, waiting for a blow or slap or something. She always beat me up when my dad wasn't around. I always thought about when she calls me a bastard. She is _so_ stupid. She doesn't know how to cook, and she is always using up what little money my father had acquired for something she always doesn't need, or doesn't use. Also, bastard is what you call a fatherless _boy. _I have a father, and I _know _I am not a boy. _Last time I checked. _

She struck me with her riding crop across the shoulder, where no one would see it. There were already at least nine-year-old bruises there, so I was pretty much used to the pain. She had married my father when I was six, and has hit me ever since. What always struck me as odd was that no one ever asked me about the bruises or scratches, or even acknowledged _me _in particular at all. I was pretty much a nobody, the skinny girl who never was picked first due to her lack of balance, and the girl who basically hadn't grown into her figure yet. My lanky box figure wasn't doing anything for me at school dances either. I always had to dance with one of those nice girls who were also left out because there weren't enough boys. They were nice and all, but it made me feel bad.

She slapped me. "Aren't you even listening to me? Your dad is still waiting for you in the drive way, and it's blocking my car!" I hurried out of the front door to see my dad's rusty red truck in the gravely driveway. I run to the passenger side, and strap myself in, putting my shoes on the floor along with my bags.

"Hey sweetie." He started driving towards the road. My dad is basically my best friend. He said when I was born, he was overjoyed. Back then, he and my mother had been living on the streets, and didn't have really any source of income until my dad got this job at Bath and Body Works. _I know. _Not the ideal job for a man, but he said he always came back to mom smelling the best out of the three of us. Then he started working double-shifts, at BaBW, and this magic store. He said they sold all sorts of things there, weird potions that were supposed to grow your hair back, a beauty elixir, and even a love potion that was supposed to work. He eventually got us all into a motor home, where he said mom got a disease, and died.

After paying the medical bills over the years, he came up with an ingenious idea of the foot massaging shoes. A mysterious lady bought the patent, and has been giving him part of the profits for years. He eventually bought a small house, and met Cindy near when I was about six. Ever since, she has been mean to me.

"Hey dad." I looked around for some socks, but couldn't find any. I just pulled my shoes on without any socks. For school, we had to wear these special white socks with logos on them, and if you didn't have any, you got a consequence. I'll have to deal with that.

I got into this rich private school through a scholarship for gifted students from this association for helping the poor get back on track or something. They required you to take a test to be eligible, and I passed, so they sent me to this rich people school for gifted students. I glance out of the windshield and feel my cheek where she slapped me. I hate her. She has always hated me ever since she has learned about my existence.

Once we got to the school, dad dropped me off in front, and I glanced at my watch. 7:38. I shouldered my bags once more, and my dad drove off. Sometimes, I wonder if I suddenly dissipated, if anyone at my school would care. I have some friends, but I'm not their ideal _best _friend. They thought I was a bad example because I never pay attention in class, and I can't read very well. They always think I can't read because I had a lack of education, but it's just because of dyslexia. I can never sit still in class, and my teachers are constantly mad at me.

I hate it here, but it's actually a good school. I make mostly A's and B's despite my difficulties, and the teachers at least _try _to help me.


	3. Catherine

I walk into the school unnoticed, of course. No greetings, hugs, or even _looks _from anyone. The school I go to is surprisingly small, but it holds some of the smartest people of my age. Like Thuy. She is one of the nice girls who actually talks to me, but she doesn't acknowledge that we are friends, just like everyone else. She actually doesn't acknowledge friendship with _anyone, _so I consider myself to be equal to anyone when it comes to her. She is on student council, all A's, safety patrol, tech crew, and on the volleyball team. She is the smartest in the school, but she for some reason that eludes me, decides to sometimes hang out with _me. _She never comes to my house, no one does, but I've been to hers before, and despite her smarts, she comes from a deprived Vietnamese family, and never knew her father. She just lives with her mother's parents and her mother, who she says gets on her last nerve most of the time.

I walk through the crowded, and small cafeteria, weaving in and out of the columns that line the exact middle of the room. The patrols move out of my way as soon as I come close, and the kids at the tables fall silent when I pass. I don't know why I have this effect on people, but I just seem to radiate this type of weirdness that causes people to shut their mouths immediately, its like: _Oh my gosh! The weird kid is coming! she'll give you a bag of cow manure if you talk when she's around, so better be silent! _

I reach the designated table for my class, and sit down at a vacant seat.

Then, Catherine came over. She is the meanest in the class. _As if I need this right now. _I turn around to face her. She smirks. I just glare at her.

"So what do I have to report to the Principal today?" The Principal is a big stickler for the uniform violations, and her consequences aren't pretty. I look Catherine up and down. She is butt-ugly, and always wears tights over her fat legs. She has a weird face, and her curly blonde hair is definitely fake. She was the Principal's favorite, for some unfathomable reason.

"What do you want today?" I ask, rolling my eyes and turning back around to the table, taking a notebook out where I drew my step mom as different variations of the devil.

"I want you to go die in a hole," She said, while calling her posse over to intimidate me. Her insults were never as good as the she-devil's, but they always had the sting that comes with any insult.

I get up from my seat. My unnaturally skinny body is weirdly as strong as a tall, middle-sized girl, so I knew I could hit her if it came to that. Her friends snickered, and whispered to each other.

Suddenly, I hear the Principal's voice from behind me.

"Adoette, I need you to come tot he office with your things, your mother has come to pick you up for an appointment."

I sigh. I would rather deal with these girls. I grabbed my stuff as I hear them talking, whispering, and snickering behind me. One of them pokes me in the shoulder. I wince, Cindy, my step mom, hit me there last week. While I can, I scurry off with my stuff to the office.

Cindy is standing in front of the front desk, one hand on her hip, her riding clothes still on. I cower as I walk up to turns around, sensing my presence, and smiles at the Principal sweetly, then turns haughtily back around towards the front doors of the school. I had to skip to keep up with her.

"You made me late for my riding lesson, so I'm going to take you somewhere today."

_Crap. This can't be good._

She leads me out of the school to her red convertible, which she stole my dad's money for. I start to climb into the backseat, but she motions impatiently for me to sit up front. I toss my book bag into the back, and cautiously sit in the front, leaning towards the window in case she tries to hit me. She climbs in, not bothering to put on her seat belt. She puts the keys in, and backs us up, out of the parking space, and speeds out of the parking lot. My seat belt jerks against my throat a couple of times, keeping me inside my seat, but she still speeds down the road that I realize to lead to the highway.

I know it's stupid to potentially get into a car with someone who you either don't know, or know to be unpredictable, but I... I really don't have an excuse. She entered the highway, speeding to get to the left, most lane, near the railing.

"Aren't you going to slow down?"

She reached over and slapped me, accidentally turning the wheel to the left as she did the action.

At first, I felt the sting of the slap, I had my eyes closed, but then I felt all sorts of pains around my body simultaneously. Not enough to open my eyes and see the scene of horror in front of me that caused my heart to spontaneously explode in grief and terror.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry, I'm going to continue this chapter later, I just got caught up in something else. Please review and criticize! I appreciate it! I have so much planned!**


	4. Borderline

I closed my eyes, opened them, closed, then opened them again. I am not seeing this. This is not happening.

The front of Cindy's car had crashed into the metal raining, over the green between, and into my father's truck on the other side.

Blood was everywhere, on me, my face, and spattered over the wind shield which was broken through because Cindy had gone through it. Weirdly, I don't feel any pain. I kick the door open on my side, and I wish I hadn't. I could see my father laying on the grass about fifteen feet away from our crushed car, under his overturned truck. He was the only one I have ever loved, and he is gone, because of _her._ I turn back to see Cindy dead on the hood of her car, her head busted open, and glass and blood everywhere.

All I can remember is just walking. I could have sworn I saw Catherine in a hallucination. Traffic had stopped because of the crash, but I just walked, in shock across the interstate that my father had been driving on, and I kept walking, and walking, and walking, until I couldn't move or feel myself anymore. Without feeling anything, I curled up into a forest ditch, where unmistakably, there were creatures that were looking for me already.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I tucked a curly piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I wish I could just take you from here, and just,"-

"Hey! Jackson!" Percy rolled his eyes and smiled at Annabeth. Leo ran up to him followed by Grover. _What now? _ They both took a minute to catch their breaths. I just looked at the lake. It's calming waters seeming to help him not to strangle these two right now. Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder.

"Powerful-_huff_- demigod- _huff- _alert. Need- _huff-_ your assistance-_ huff- _at big- _huff- _house. Satyr- _huff- _undercover at school- _huff- _reports missing kid- _huff._" Grover managed to get that message out without his lungs collapsing inside him.

This wasn't new. Almost every month, a kid was declared a _powerful demigod_, and needed our assistance, but they always turned out to be at least a Demeter kid or something. I just sighed, and started for the big house, calling Blackjack in my mind. I knew the drill already.

Grover and Leo followed me, along with Annabeth.

"So what's the story this time?" I asked, irritated. Chiron's new radar that a Hephaestus kid made signals almost every demigod within the New York borders, and we almost _always _have to help go get them.

"A kid, alone, just got into the border, and the radar picked it's aura up to be very powerful. I'm still working on it to have video transmitting, but we'll have to wait on that until I get there. I believe I can do it if you give me about an hour, I can get the video going so we can tell where it is, and what condition they are in so we know how many we need to go get them."

"So you come to get me _now_?"I am really irritated. Annabeth reaches for my hand, and takes it. This calms me a little. Leo makes a face that says, _sorry, but not sorry, "_Chiron needs you anyways while I get the video done, so..."

I sigh. As we arrive at the big house, and I can hear a buzzing coming from inside that comes from the radar. Once we got inside, I saw Chiron, in wheelchair form, wheeling about the house like a madman. Leo rushed to the radar, turning the buzzing off, and getting to work straight away on the video imaging of the demigod.

Chiron relaxed as the buzzing came to a stop.

"I _abhor _that noise." Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose, concentrating. Annabeth, in her camp shirt and shorts, and Cali girl look walks over to Grover who was hunched over from running around the camp trying to find me.

Leo was now installing the screen, but I don't know where he got it from, considering all he had for materials was fifteen paperclips, a strip of tin foil, a pizza box, and a fork.

"Almost done..." He pressed a button near the screen, and an image appeared. At first I couldn't tell _what_ the thing we were looking at was at first, I thought it was a monster, but I focused a little more, and I could see a no-so-pretty pale face peeking out from under a gash on the kid's forehead. She was pretty scraped up, but she was staring ahead as if she were in a trance...

Leo pressed a few more buttons. "She is in the forest, about five miles off of this highway here." He pointed to a long strip of grey on the map radar.

Suddenly, the screen went blank, and the radar shut off, and started buzzing.

Chiron immediately turned back around to wheel out of the room with his hands over his ears, while Annabeth and I stared in disbelief at the blank screen.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, leaning closer.

Leo was looking at a control panel of sorts, and was fidgeting with some wires. Immediately, the radar came back on, the buzzing stopped, but the screen remained blank, no one on the radar.

Leo took one look at the radar and his elfin face contorted with confusion. He scratched his chocolate brown curls.

"What happened?" Annabeth and I repeated again, like earlier.

"I don't know."

Chiron wheeled back inside, along with Grover, who had also left without us looking. I look at the contraption skeptically. "Did it break?"

"No!... I mean, I don't know Ariel!" Leo sighed, " Either she just magically-" he made air quotes on the last word," disappeared, or this thing is broke."

A beeping, different from the buzzing that came from earlier resonated around the room. The screen lit up again, and a different demigod, a boy in a seat that appeared to be an airplane was whistling while the man beside him looked irritated. He didn't look any more than nine years old. The radar showed the kid's plane flying over the south Manhattan area.

"Apparently its not broke," Grover pointed out.

"But if it's not, then where did the other girl go?" Annabeth asked, now more curious than before.

Like Leo had said about a dozen times already, he repeated the three same words again.

"I don't know."


	5. Paradise

I kept walking. Eventually the sky got dark, and I began to realize I was walking in a place that I had never been before, where I didn't know how to get food, water, or shelter. I never stopped walking though. I weaved in and out of trees, careful of the roots that were trying to trip me, and the branches that were trying to clothesline me. After a while of blank thoughts, I felt a trickle of warm liquid coming down the side of my face. I didn't bother to reach up to see if it was blood. I just kept walking.

Both of them are dead. My father, and the lady who was supposed to be my mother. I pushed all coherent thoughts out of my mind, and focused on walking in one direction. It became completely dark, and I realized, eventually how I would need shelter, so I started to search for either some large branches, or a sewer tunnel to crawl into. I saw a concrete block to my right, so I headed towards it. It turned out to be exactly what I was hoping it would be. A sewer tunnel. Just a big cylinder of concrete that was open ended, where sewage water and crap flows out. _Better than nothing._

I head inside, careful not to get any in my shoe, and suddenly, I was momentarily in a brick hallway, but that turned into the most beautiful place I had ever seen in my life. Immediately, a woman, jogged up in high heels. She was wearing a business suit, and she was perfect _everything._ Hair, makeup, style, everything. She glanced at a clipboard in her hands.

"Ah! You are Adoette Martin, correct? We have been expecting you!"

"Um-" I stammered. I don't know this lady, and I for sure know I never set up any appointment at any island resort or anything. Maybe this is something Cindy set up under my name to make me look like the culprit... but...

The woman smiled, "Come." She motioned with her hands for me to follow her. I could barely keep up.

The place had some flaws when you looked at it closely, like it used to be a very stylish island resort, but Greek architecture style, with white marble columns everywhere, and pools on each level. Bathtub sized holes littered the mountain, making It look like the littered pores of a teenager. Plants, wild animals, terraces, water slides, and other girls were lounging around, either swimming, or doing some other relaxing agent. And they were all so _beautiful._ I crouched, trying to make my face unnoticeable, but it's extraordinary plainness stood out among all of these girls.

The woman led me to a building that looked like a makeshift office. Half of the building looked as if it had been attacked by none other than the cannons that used to be fired from the pirate ships I used to read about.

We entered the building, and the first thing I saw was shattered mirrors on the far side of the room, revealing the white wall underneath. There was a woman there, and she was just as beautiful as the other girls I had seen, but _more._ she was sitting on a couch, reading a book. All I could see of the title before she set it down was it was named _The Sea of Monsters._ What a weird title for a woman who owns a resort. She was wearing a strange white dress that I had never seen styled in such a way before.

It was almost like a sheet, but draped over her shoulders, and around her body, revealing jewelry, and also, a lot of makeup.

The woman grimaced at the sight of me, but beckoned me over. Naturally, I tripped on the leg of the chair she was trying to lead me to, but somehow, she caught me, neatly placing me down into the comfy chair.

"So, Addie, how have you been?" The woman asked, in a mesmerizing voice that should have belonged to an angel.

_You mean since I was tin a car crash that killed my father, best friend, and guardian? Not so good._ The realization still hadn't hit me fully, and I was waiting for that moment when I was alone, so I could mourn in peace.

"Fine." I answered, not even trying to be convincing. I twiddled with a loose string from my dirty, muddy school skirt. Then, I realized.

"Where am I? How did I get here? I was just in the _forest, _now I'm suddenly on this weird island mountain resort place._.."_

She nodded her head, understanding, "This place is for you. You will be treated with up most respect, and you will be seeing me every day for the foreseeable future."

She nodded at the business suit lady, and she guided me, unwillingly to what looked like the most relaxing place I have ever been in my entire life. (Which isn't surprising.) Girls were getting facials, massages, makeovers, and spa treatments. I sighed, as she led me to a changing station. She handed me a sheet, much like the one the woman earlier had been wearing, and insisted I try it on.

In the end, she had to help me get it in the correct fashion. I still didn't know where I was, why I was here, or how I was here, I just enjoyed it as it lasted. Even if this was a set up by Cindy, I'll just enjoy it while it lasts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note:**

**Please review if you would like me to continue!**

**Where does the setting remind you of? ;)**


End file.
